Retaliation in the Dark
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Duncan wakes up to find himself in a bizarrely awkward situation. Surrounded by darkness and having little or no room to move, what on earth is happening to him! Requested from Karts of Sugar Rush.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by Karts of Sugar Rush. This fic could be considered a sequel to Karts' story **_**Deed Done Five Times**_**, depending on your point of view. I'd recommend trying it out, he wrote Duncan's criminal side very well. Hope ya like it Karts of Sugar Rush.**

* * *

Duncan woke up from a nice, relaxing, kinky dream of himself, Courtney, Gwen and Zoey doing things not appropriate for a T-rated fic. He yawned and stretched- that was when the delinquent realised there was not enough room for stretching. Duncan immediately opened his eyes. All he could register was darkness.

"Where- where am I?!" Duncan panicked. "HELP! HELP!" he screamed, which was the only thing he could do.

Whatever it was that Duncan was confided to, it suddenly began to rumble around, kinda like the drum of a front-loader washing machine. Except it was swaying to and fro at an angle of about 20 to 55 degrees, and it was shaking violently. It was nothing like being on a roller coaster.

The rumbling stopped. Only to be replaced by the sensation of being trapped in a giant sack that was once buried underground while it is being dug and then pulled up back to the earth's surface. Next, Duncan felt he was being lifted up several miles by a giant robotic arm that may or may not be airborne. It seriously freaked the hell out of him and it was making his stomach turn. On the bright side, at least it was a lot less stuffy in whatever cell Duncan was trapped in than it was a few seconds ago. But all of this was still happening too fast, and Duncan's head would literally be spinning like the drum of a washing machine if there was enough room for him to turn his head without so much effort.

Duncan heard a clicking sound. It was like a light switch; a ray of light made a sudden appearance. The ray got bigger as well. Duncan began to wonder whether he was dead, but it was not long before he was convinced he was in Hell.

Right in front of the delinquent were too beady eyes surrounded by white skin. Duncan registered the face immediately.

"MCLEAN!" Duncan barked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chris tsk-ed. From Duncan's point of view, it sounded like Chris's voice was booming, because Chris was for all practical purposes a giant. "Look who has finally woken up!"

"I demand to know what is happening to me right now!" Duncan shook his fist at the sadistic host.

"I shrunk you," Chris laughed. "Yeah, I actually blackmailed B into shrinking you 70:1. You should check out his inventions some time. **If** I let you, that is!"

"You bastard!" Duncan screamed. "That still doesn't explain where the fuck am I!"

"I'll give you a hint," Chris jeered. "Ya know how you have stolen my wallet several times, putting me a million bucks in debt?"

"A million bucks in debt?!" Duncan shrieked. "You're a frickin' billionaire! You never keep that a secret!"

"I still didn't want to pay the debts," Chris glared. "Do you know how many weeks I had to wait before I could have saved up enough dough for my fifth personal yacht? **TWO**! I HAD TO SAVE MONEY FOR TWO GODDAMN WEEKS THANKS TO YOU, YOU BASKET CASE!"

"What dafuq would you need a fifth yacht for?!" Duncan demanded to know. "And two weeks of saving up?! Two weeks is nothing! I on the other hand was thrown in jail for a whole year and Mal and Izzy broke into the prison several times to molest me! Even if my parents wanted to bail me out they couldn't afford it! They still have to pay off the frickin mortgage for the house!"

"Yeah, third world problems," Chris snorted, rolling his eyes. "Speaking of which, did you know that it took FIVE MONTHS TO BUILD THAT BLOODY COTTAGE YOU DESTROYED?!"

"It looked more like a mansion to me!" Duncan scoffed. "And five months?! Again, that is nothing!"

"I had to kidnap fifteen at-risk teenagers from the Middle East and North Africa to build that cottage!" Chris snarled. "Half of them died and their stupid parents keep harassing me over emails telling me it's my fault they died and shit! It's their fault for raising shitty kids!"

"And I wonder how you haven't been to jail before the intersection between those two short, shitty seasons!" Duncan sneered.

"Whatever, I can't keep chatting with you!" Chris scowled. "I have a date, and my girlfriend would think I escaped from a mental asylum if I was talking to my wallet in front of her! She would not believe me if I told her that I have her ex in my wallet."

"**My** ex?!"Duncan growled.

"Courtney is one feisty chick," Chris winked. "Later!" And with that, Chris closed off the wallet before Duncan could blast off any more insults at him, concealing Duncan in total darkness once again.

* * *

**There will be a second chapter for this; maybe a third. This is one of my milder stories, emotionally-scarring-wise that is. I hope you enjoyed it, Karts of Sugar Rush.**

**Try out his stories as well. They are realistic with a good bit of humour in them.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am pleasantly surprised with the reception of this fic. Let's hope this continues. This chapter contains a bit more swearing than the previous, plus a character drops the f-bomb in it. Just a warning. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Total Drama**_**.**

* * *

No matter how hard he could shove, Duncan was going nowhere. For the past several hours he could hear Chris and Courtney's muffled voices as they gabbed about money, sex, the show, how Courtney was playing Scott and Gwen all along and how much both Courtney and Chris profoundly hate Duncan. The last bored Duncan half to death. He knew damn well he was not on good terms with most of everyone else on the show. Even the fans were sick and tired of him.

Eventually, Duncan found a flap and stuffed his hands over it. A minute later, his whole body was over the flap, resulting in a soft click. The flap above Duncan lifted a little, but only so much because the wallet was still folded shut. It was still open wide enough for Duncan to crawl his way out through the gap and escape the wallet. Apparently, Duncan was trapped in the coin compartment.

Once outside, Duncan took in a deep breath of fresh air. It felt so good to be about of that shit hole.

Noticing he was still in Chris's bedroom – and on his bedside locker, to be more precise – Duncan had to escape quickly and quietly. Chris's lava lamp was still on, so one false movement and Duncan would be fucked. Duncan had no idea why Chris's lava lamp was hot pink, let alone still on despite the fact that Chris wears a sleep mask. Duncan knew there was no point in trying to figure this out. Chris was a very weird person, and that was the answer the delinquent was going to settle for.

Now onto getting out of Chris's bedroom. There was only one problem. How the hell was Duncan to get down from Chris's bedside locker? Very reluctantly, Duncan tiptoed over to Chris's bed. Slowly, carefully, he got onto the mattress and climbed down the duvet. Duncan imagined this was what climbing down Mount Everest would be like. Then Duncan lost his grip and fell. He landed with a loud thud.

"SHIT!" Duncan cursed. He froze when he realised he's risen his voice.

Chris moaned his sleep. "No, Peter Pan! No!"

Duncan shuddered, imagining the host must be having a bad dream. His legs hurt, but he could not sit there forever. So the delinquent forced himself to stand up and tiptoe to the door. Thank God Chris's bedroom was laid with carpets, but why the hell were they also hot pink? Chris's bedroom door was left wide open, allowing Duncan to just stumble into the first floor landing without having to jump unachievable heights. As soon as Duncan got to the top of the stairs, he noticed just how big those steps were.

"Damn it!" Duncan cursed again. He froze.

"I don't want it!" Chris moaned from his room.

Still easier than using the lift, Duncan shrugged and climbed onto the skirting board and slide down it until he reached the bottom.

And hit his face off the floor.

"FUCK!" Duncan screamed, loudly. He covered his mouth. Not again, he thought. But no sound came from Chris's room, so Duncan was in the clear.

Duncan decided to see if there was a dog flap on the backdoor. Chris had it in the "cottage" he destroyed back on All Stars, so there was no reason Chris wouldn't have one for this mansion either. Of course, Chris doesn't have a dog. But he is a very strange person. So Duncan scurried into the kitchen, and set off the alarm.

Duncan let out every curse word he's ever learnt in his life as he sprinted towards the back door. There was the dog flap. Duncan could almost taste his freedom as he got closer and closer to it amidst the thumping and profanity on Chris's part and the screeching coming from the siren.

Duncan dived through the dog flap. He landed on the doorstep outside.

The backdoor opened, and a firm hand seized Duncan before the latter could get away.

"HA! THOUGHT CHA COULD ESCAPE ME HUH, YA LITTLE TWAT?!" Chris cackled loudly, not just to be heard over the screeches of the siren. "WELL I GUESS MAYBE IT WAS TOO BORING FOR YA IN THE WALLET!"

"Oh shit!" Duncan gasped in terror.

* * *

**There will be a third chapter. And it will be the final one. This chapter was more of a filler, though. It will be up probably before the end of the month.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
